


Thunder and Lightning

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's gone on a mission and you're missing him like crazy so you wait on the porch for him to get back...</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127038515913/thunder-and-lightning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

30\. Under the Rain in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

(Dedicated to dansmithdoe.tumblr.com who requested this a while ago :))

  


 

You sat there, sitting on the porch under the rain. You could feel your clothes starting to stick to your skin as the rain poured heavily and the thunder roared. 

You glanced at the watch on your wrist, sighing quietly. Thor had been on some universal quest for more than a week now and all you could think about was: what if he was hurt?

This always happened; every time he was called to a mission. You missed him like crazy and prayed to anyone who would listen that he would be safe and would come home soon.

You bit hard on your lip, flinching slightly as you heard the thunder growing louder. You quickly cowered into your lap, huddling yourself into a small ball on your porch, waiting for the thunder and flash of lightning to pass.

“(Y/N)?”

Your head snapped up and you saw him. He was just standing there, a while away from you. Cape and hammer and all...His battle armour. 

“(Y/N)! You must get out of the rain. I do not want you to get sick, my dear.” Thor walked over, offering his hand to you and helping you stand up.

You threw your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I missed you.” You whispered.

He chuckled and twirled you around, under the rain, kissing you gently. “I missed you very much.” He grinned. You gave him a shy smile, trying not to flinch so much as the next thunderous sound echoed.

“Do not be afraid, (Y/N). I will not let the thunder or lightning harm you.” He murmured, kissing your forehead. He picked you up and brought you into the house to tell you about his adventures, like usual. 

Hearing the adventures Thor had been on always made you feel better. He explained them so dramatically that it made you forget how long you had sat there under the rain.

It was reassurance that he would always come back for you. And now, it was reassurance that he would never let the thunder or lightning hurt you.


End file.
